This invention relates in general to convertible creeper assemblies, such as can be used to support a person in a lying position or a seated position while performing work on a vehicle or other object. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a convertible creeper assembly that is operable between a lowered lying position and a raised seated position while a person is supported thereon.
A creeper assembly, also referred to as a mechanic's creeper, is commonly used to support a person in a lying position a short height above the ground to facilitate work underneath a vehicle. A typical creeper assembly includes a frame assembly having a generally flat support surface. The frame assembly is typically supported on wheels to allow the person, who is supported in the lying position, to maneuver the creeper assembly relative to the vehicle.
Convertible creeper assemblies are also known to be adjustable between various positions such as, for example, a lowered lying position and a raised seated position. However, known convertible creeper assemblies are configured to be manually adjusted between the lowered lying position and the raised seated position when a person is not supported on the creeper assembly. As such, these creeper assemblies can be somewhat inconvenient to adjust between the various positions.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a convertible creeper assembly that is operable between a lowered lying position and a raised seated position while a person is supported thereon.